Armadylan’s Winter Break
Armadylan’s Winter Break is the 44th episode of Season 39. Summary The PJ Masks decide to help Armadylan rest and relax when he comes with them and their friends to Cookie Jar TV Island for their winter break vacation. Plot The episode begins at night after a long night of stopping Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, thanks to the help of Armadylan, who from the looks of it, looks very tired when the PJ Masks notice his exhausted expression on his face as Owlette asks him if he’s okay. With a half smile, Armadylan replies with a yawn that he’s alright, but Gekko can tell that he doesn’t look alright at all. It seems that all this hero stuff is making Armadylan very exhausted, so Owlette has an idea. Walking up to Armadylan, Owlette tells him about her and her friends going to Cookie Jar TV Island for their winter break and proclaims that he should come. Armadylan finds Cookie Jar TV Island very fun, but shakes his head with uncertainty and asks Owlette if she's sure that he should come, as Catboy declares that it might be a good idea for him to take a vacation with them since it's winter break and no school, meaning that the villains are out on winter break vacation too. After thinking this through when Gekko asked him hopefully if he’ll come, Armadylan decides that he does deserve a break from being a superhero at night and travel to a new place with his super buddies. The next day, Dylan is seen in his room packing up his suitcase with clothes, dumbbells, weights, and other workout stuff, while his pet armadillo Armor watches and asks him what he is packing up for. Looking over at his pet, Dylan explains that his friends have invited him to come with them and their friends to their winter break in Cookie Jar TV Island, and best of all, they’re letting Armor come with them too, because Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna are bringing their pets with them too. That left Armor excited as he couldn’t wait to go too, but as Dylan was done packing, he couldn’t get his suitcase closed shut and it bursts back open, sending him flying onto a pile of clothes and he groans in frustration. Just then, his father calls from downstairs and Connor, Amaya, and Greg are here to pick him up as Dylan thanks him and asks him if they can come up, while trying to close his suitcase again. When the three kids and their pets arrived, Amaya asks Dylan if he’s ready to go yet as he replied that he is and that he’s all packed up as he points his thumb over his shoulder to show his friends, then a dumbbell falls out of the opened suitcase. Connor, Amaya, and Greg all raised an eyebrow and Greg asks Dylan if he is sure if he wants to take all that stuff with him as he (Dylan) replied that he does, because you’ll never know if you’ll need them to help get strong to stop bad guys. But Greg tells Dylan that he doesn’t need all that stuff for the vacation, because the Danger Rangers have workout stuff in their headquarters for him to use, if he asks them first. Greg then helps get the dumbbells and weights out of the suitcase and Dylan tries to shut his suitcase closed, but then again, it wouldn't close. Luckily, Greg helps him and the suitcase finally shuts with a click as Connor takes Dylan's backpack, only to end up falling on his back when he felt how heavy the backpack was. As Connor was having trouble lifting the heavy backpack, he asks Dylan what he put in it as Dylan listed all the things in his backpack and counted his fingers; extra dumbbells, stretch bands, his jogging sneakers, Armor's toy sword and shield, Armor's shell polishing oil, Armor's grooming brush, and also Armor's armadillo food packs. With a giggle, Amaya tells Dylan that he can bring his sneakers and Armor's stuff, but he doesn't have to bring all of his workout stuff. Scratching the back of his head, Dylan guesses that he really doesn't have to bring every dumbbell and weight with him on his winter break, so he got to work on taking every workout thing out of his backpack, and as he took the last dumbbell out, he zips it closed and just in time, because the Gup-TD has arrived to pick the kids and their pets up. Kwazii is then seen levitating Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Dylan's stuff into the garage of the Gup-TD and soon, the gang was off. As the Gup-TD was flying, Dylan looks through the window and was wide-eyed with awe that they were flying over Sparkle Ocean as he saw so many dolphins jumping and leaping out of the water. Amaya joins Dylan at the window and hands him a strawberry and banana smoothie, then she asks him if he’s excited about going to his first winter break vacation to Cookie Jar TV Island as Dylan replies that he is and that he couldn’t wait, then asks what’s it like at this cool island they’re going to stay in. Connor and Greg join in and explain to Dylan that Cookie Jar TV Island is an awesome place, and it has magic and magical animals like Disney Junior Island does. The people there are very nice, and so are the DJC’s friends, the Cookie Jar TV Team. Dylan finds their friends very interesting as Amaya could tell that he’s gonna like Cookie Jar TV Island when they arrive there. A few hours later, Dylan was fast asleep when Miles announces that they are now approaching Cookie Jar TV Island as Armor wakes his owner up and he looks out the window again to see a colorful island below the Gup-TD. That must be Cookie Jar TV Island, Dylan realized as he pressed his face onto the glass and his eyes grew wide with awe while the ship begins to land, in the water, as everyone got out to be greeted by their old friends, and Kwazii give Noonbory a high five. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Speed *Magical aura reading *Levitation *Super Strength Trivia * Dylan/Armadylan goes to Cookie Jar TV Island for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 39 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with villains